Chaos
by nurayue
Summary: "Sampai kapan kau akan begini?" Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam otak Kise. Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini, Kise?
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me. I just own the plot and don't take any profit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul sepuluh, dan Aomine Daiki baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruknya semalam. Dalam bunga tidur yang samar itu, ia masih bisa mengingat banyak. Saat ada bagian Kise menangis, ia terdiam, melukai perasaan kekasihnya, dan tamparan yang menyadarkannya. Bagai kaset yang rusak, diulang terus-menerus—namun tak bosan. Semenjak kekasihnya menangis, tiap malam yang ia lewati mimpi sialan itu terus saja muncul. Membuatnya muak, hingga rasanya ia ingin meminum semua persediaan kopi di dapurnya agar ia terus terjaga. Ia tak ingin dihantui kenangan buruk itu lagi. Sudah cukup dengan kondisinya yang sekarang yang menurutnya menyedihkan dan bukan gue banget.

Suara pintu yang dibuka menyentak dirinya, dan membuat dirinya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Di sana, sang pemuda cantik yang mengaku kekasihnya datang sambil menguap. Kondisinya kali ini cukup rapi—karena sepanjang Aomine tahu—ia tak pernah melihat kekasihnya memakai pakaian rapi di pagi hari.

Tak ada sapaan yang saling terlontar, dan Kise nampak tak peduli. Ia melucuti pakaiannya yang terasa kotor dan berniat untuk tidur—lagi.

Aomine melihatnya, dan rasa amarah muncul di dadanya. Ia muak. Sungguh. Sangat muak dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya.

Pemuda virgo itu bangkit, dan mencengkeram erat lengan sang pujaan hati; memaksa untuk menatapnya.

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya? Dengan siapa kau melakukannya, Kise?!" bentaknya.

Sang pemuda blonde meringis, lalu melepaskan cengkeraman sang kekasih. "Kau menyakitiku, Aomine_cch_i!"

"Jawab pertanyaaan, Kise!"

"Tidak! Bukan urusan Aomine_cch_i aku melakukan itu dengan siapa! Apa peduli Aomine_cch_i padaku?"

"Diam dan jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aomine_cch_i tidak berhak melakukan ini padaku!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Aomine. Dia memang bukan tipe pria penyabar, namun ia cukup sabar dengan perilaku Kise yang seolah-olah menantangnya. Atau itu yang memang dilakukan sang kekasih; menantang dirinya.

Ia mencium bibir merah si pirang, tak peduli rontaan yang diberikan sebagai jawaban. Ciuman ini kasar, dan Kise membenci itu. Ciuman ini yang sering Aomine berikan kepadanya dulu, hingga ia menangis, dan berjanji untuk menguatkan diri. Ia mencoba menggigit bibir sang lawan, namun gagal hingga ia berhasil ditumbangkan ke ranjang. Hanya napas terengah mereka terdengar mengalun di kamar yang sepi ini. Dan seperti biasa, Aomine akan menghujaninya dengan ciuman kasar dan akhirnya bermain seks yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Sesudah menghancurkan hatinya, tubuhnya pun dihancurkan sekarang. Ia membenci Aomine Daiki. Sungguh, ia sangat pembenci pemuda yang menindihnya. Yang memberikan rasa mual, jijik sekaligus nikmat padanya. Ia benci seks kasar, namun tidak ketika Aomine yang melakukannya padanya. Dan pemikiran sintinya itu membuatnya jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Pagi ini, lagi-lagi ia merasa diperkosa oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Meskipun ia diperkosa, jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa tak apa. Ia rela memberikan tubuh yang sudah hancur ini untuk diremukkan kembali.

"Sebut namaku, Kise."

"A-Aomine ... Daiki."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise."

"Aku membencimu, Aomine_cch_i."

Aomine kembali memangut bibir tipis sang pemilik hati.

.

.

.

Sang model memandangi langit lewat jendela kamarnya dan merokok. Benda kecil yang kaya akan zat berbahaya bagi tubuh manusia sudah akrab di bibirnya dua tahun terakhir ini. Semenjak ia frustasi, ia melarikan diri dengan benda-benda yang membuatnya nikmat sesaat.

Malam itu dingin, namun ia nampak baik-baik saja dengan keadaannya. Ia belum berpakaian setelah bermain seks dengan Aomine_cch_i, namun selimut telah menutupi sebagian tubuh telanjangnya. Meskipun setengah telanjang, siapapun akan tergoda untuk menjamahnya. Kulit putih halus tanpa cacat itu—belum lagi otot di lengannya semakin menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya.

Ponselnya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk.

"Emm ... ya, aku senggang malam ini. Aku akan datang. Tunggu saja."

Panggilan terputus. Kise menghembuskan napasnya yang bercampur asap. Ada sebagian dari dirinya lelah menjalani hidup macam ini, namun sebagian dirinya juga berteriak ia pantas melakukan semua ini pada kekasihnya. Yah, mana yang benar mana yang salah Kise letih untuk berpikir. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah membersihkan diri dan menjemput kenikmatan yang sedang menantinya.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, eh, Kise?" Haizaki Shougo bertanya, lalu tertawa mengejek. "Dia pasti sangat kasar."

"Kau sangat berisik! Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan, bodoh!"

.

.

.

Ketika sang pemuda berkulit gelap itu datang, ia sama sekali tak menemukan manusia selain dirinya. Kise telah pergi, meninggalkan kehampaan di hatinya. Hampir tiap malam sang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang mencolok itu menghilang, dan Aomine tak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari penyebabnya.

Penyebabnya adalah dirinya dan obsesinya terhadap seseorang yang selalu memasang wajah datar. Kuroko Tetsuya. Orang yang Aomine akui sebagai cinta pertamanya.

Kise hanya pelampiasan baginya. Si kuning berisik itu menawarkan bahunya untuk bersandar, dan Aomine mencuri kesempatan itu. Setelahnya mereka mulai berkencan, menghabiskan waktu bersama, bercinta, tinggal bersama dan anehnya hubungan ini bisa awet sampai bertahun-tahun. Dan Daiki pun tak cukup ambil pusing dengan keadaan ini.

Hingga suatu hari yang gelap pemuda yang ia idamkan datang padanya, memberikan hal yang selama ini ia inginkan. Menjamah tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan bayangannya selama di klub basket SMP. Mereka bercinta di ranjang yang biasa Aomine dan Kise pakai. Malam itu ia melampiaskan semua hasrat terpendamnya.

Semua itu akan baik-baik saja sampai iris madu itu melihatnya. Di pagi hari yang cerah ia melihat ranjangnya terisi oleh sosok asing. Jadi ini balasan yang ia dapat? Setelah bertahun-tahun ia berpura-pura tak tahu dan menyimpan semua rasa kesal di dadanya. Kesal saat kekasihnya menyebut nama orang lain saat mereka bercinta. Dan semua ini balasan atas rasa sabar yang ia pupuk? Ia menangis. Bahkan, dengan tangisannya yang pelan Aomine masih dapat melihatnya. Iris biru tua bertemu iris madu. Aomine kehilangan napasnya.

"...Kise?"

.

.

.

Semenjak itu Kise berubah, dan mereka semakin banyak bertengkar dan semakin menjauh—lebih tepatnya Kise lah yang menjauh. Ketika dirinya ingin minta maaf, ada alasan yang membuat kekasihnya pergi.

.

.

.

"Selalu saja Kuroko_cchi, _Kuroko_cchi,_ Kuroko_cchi_! Aku muak Aomine_cch_i!"

"Tetsu tak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

"Tidak ada? Bahkan setelah Aomine_cch_i tidur dengannya? Bagus sekali!"

.

.

.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Aomine mengejek dirinya sendiri karena begitu yakin dulu ia selalu tak pernah menyesali apapun semua keputusan yang telah ia buat. Bertemu dan menjalin hubungan dengan Kise. Ia tak menyesalinya. Bagaimanapun juga, si pirang itu telah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Yang ia sesali adalah mengapa setelah ia begitu bergantung kepada sang pujangga hati ia malah terperosok ke dalam jurang yang bernama godaan. Andai ia menyadarinya lebih awal, semua kejadian buruk ini tak akan menimpanya. Ia dan Kise pasti masih berbagi kasih; berciuman di pagi hari, memeluk si pirang dalam ranjangnya yang dingin. Semua perasaan memuakkan ini begitu menyiksa dirinya.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Kise berhasil menyiksanya. Ini adalah balasan untuknya karena telah menyiksa dan menyia-nyiakan pemuda maniak karaoke itu.

Ini kah yang dirasakan Kise sebelumnya? Atau ... lebih dari ini? Menyadari itu, perasaan tertusuk itu semakin menyiksanya.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Kise," nasehat Kasamatsu. Pagi ini, ketika ia sedang menikmati pagi harinya yang damai, tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya diketuk, dan orang lain itu tak lain adalah juniornya.

"_Senpai_, tak bisakah kaumembiarkankau di sini? Sebentar saja," rengeknya.

"Bodoh! Aomine pasti akan mengulitiku kalau tahu kau ada di sini."

"Dia tak akan melakukannya. Percaya padaku!"

Sang pemuda yang tingginya lebih pendek dari Kise itu menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini?"

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam otak Kise. Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini, Kise?

"Sampai Aomine_cchi_ menderita. Bagaimana menurutmu, _senpai?"_

"Kaulah yang menderita, Kise."

"Ya, itu mungkin benar. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo #lambaiintangan**

**Long time no see~ :D**

**Aku mau tanya, ini ratenya cocoknya ditaruh M atau T aja ya? Oke, saya bener-bener bingung #disepak untuk sementara saya taruh di M dulu, jaga-jaga. hehehe  
**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me. I just own the plot and don't take any profit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OoC, typo(s), etc.**

**Hope you enjoy my story :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta?

Apa itu cinta?

Kise mencoba menerka tapi tak kunjung menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan, perasaan sesak menyeruak dalam dadanya. Apa ini pantas disebut cinta saat kau telah diperkosa oleh kekasihmu sendiri?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kasamatsu—cemas. Melihat adik juniornya agak depresi seperti membuatnya resah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kise lemah. Sudah sehari dia berada di kediaman Kasamatsu, dan si pirang tak nampak ingin meninggalkan rumah sang senior.

"Kalian harus bicara."

"Terima kasih, _senpai_."

.

.

.

Menjadi remuk sudah menjadi santapan Kise selama ini. Namun ia tak pernah hancur seperti ini. Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, tiga tahun kebersamaannya bersama Aomine ia harus mendapatkan kado terpahit dalam hidupnya.

_Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku, Aominecchi? Dan terlebih, mengapa kau melakukannya di ranjang kita?_

Kise meremas dadanya. Diujung matanya, ia dapat melihat kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan kaget.

Perlukah Kise menelan racun agar mati dan rasa sakit di hatinya menghilang?

.

.

.

"Kise-_kun_."

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Kuroko_cchi_?" tanya Kise dingin. Mendengar suara orang yang digilai oleh kekasihnya membuatnya muak. Ia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan si surai biru langit itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napasnya. Ia sadar alasan mengapa Kise bersikap dingin kepadanya. Bagaimana pun juga ia salah karena telah tidur dengan kekasih temannya sendiri. Dan kebencian yang sang model berikan bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

"Maaf, aku—"

"Jangan katakan itu, Kuroko_cchi_," potong Kise, "kau bisa melukai harga diriku."

"Kise-_kun_."

"Jangan katakan apapun!"

"Aomine-_kun_ sangat mencintaimu, Kise-_kun_."

"Candaanmu sangat lucu Kuroko _cchi_."

.

.

.

Aomine berkali-kali menghembuskan napasnya ke tangannya demi mendapatkan kehangatan sesaat. Ini Natal terburuknya; di saat turun salju yang lumayan lebat ini sang kekasihnya merengek dan memintanya untuk berkencan, dan terlebih lagi sang pirang mengajaknya keluar, tidak di rumahnya. Dan Aomine akan memastikan sang kekasih akan membayar lebih karena telah membuatnya menunggu di tengah malam yang dingin saperti ini.

"Aomine_cchi_~" Aomine menengok ke belakang, orang yang ia tunggu datang dengan napas yang memburu karena tengah berlari.

"Sialan kau, Kise. Menyuruhku menunggu di tengah salju seperti ini. Kau harus membayarnya malam ini."

"Aomine_cchi_ mesum!" jerit sang model. Pipinya memerah karena malu dan juga efek dingin yang ia rasakan.

"Heh! Siapa yang bilang kau harus membayarnya dengan seperti itu? Dasar kau yang mesum!"

"Tapi kan—"

"Tapi boleh juga. Kau mau di mana? Di rumahku atau apartemenmu?"

.

.

.

Momoi Satsuki—teman masa kecil Aomine hanya bisa memandang sedih. Mengapa harus menjadi seperti ini? Dia sangat menyesalkan dengan apa yang telah menimpa ke dua sahabatnya. Bagaimana pun juga Kise adalah pria yang lembut, seperti wanita, ketika perasaannya dilukai sedalam ini ia pasti akan hancur. Dan Momoi tak perlu membayangkan lagi.

"Aku memang bodoh, Satsuki," keluh Aomine. Setelah ia mendapati Kise pergi, ia lalu datang ke rumah satu-satunya teman yang bisa ia ajak bicara tentanag Kise.

"Dai-_chan _memang bodoh! Idiot! Ki-_chan _itu tidak bisa disakiti seperti ini." Momoi menangis. Bagaimana pun juga ia perempuan, dan ketika ia berada di posisi yang Kise alami ia pun akan melakuakan hal yang sama, atau mungkin ia langsung saja memutuskan kekasihnya dan tak mau tahu lagi.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat Kise menjadi seperti dulu."

"Kurasa Dai-_chan _harus meminta maaf pada Ki-_chan_ sebelum terlambat. Aku pikir Ki-_chan _masih mencintai Dai -_chan_."

.

.

.

Kehampaan mengisi hati Aomine kala membuka apartemen mereka. Salah, ini apartemen Kise yang ditinggali mereka berdua. Tak ada jejak yang menunjukkan sang kekasih pulang, dan si pemuda itu hanya bisa bersabar. Semalam ia menginap di rumah Satsuki karena baginya terlalu menyakitkan untuk pulang dan Kise tak ada di sana. Tak ada senyum sang mentari untuknya, tak ada pelukan hangat yang ia dapatkan, bahkan tak ada rengekan yang biasa memuakkan telinganya. Ia merindukan Kise. Ia rindu Kise yang dulu yang biasa bermanja-manja padanya. Sekarang untuk menatapnya saja Kise enggan, apalagi bermanja-manja padanya? Itu suatu kemustahilan.

"_Tadaima_. Aku pulang, Kise," ucap Aomine dalam kesunyian. Hanya tersisa bau aroma Kise yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang tengah berkecamuk.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang, _Senpai_. Terima kasih sudah menampungku selama ini." Kise menyengir, dan seperti jarang ditemui Kasamatsu akhir-akhir ini. Namun melihat Kise yang sedikit menunjukkan sikap cerianya membuatnya sedikit lega, meski dihinggapi rasa khawatir.

"Hati-hati. Jangan melakukan hal yang konyol, bodoh!" Kasamatsu berteriak.

"Sampai jumpa, _Senpai_~"

_Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kasamatsu Senpai_.

.

.

.

_Aku menyiapkan roti dan kopi untukmu. Makanlah, meski sudah menjadi dingin ketika kau pulang._

Kise membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan Aomine di lemari esnya. Secarik kertas bewarna kuning yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Ia melirik meja makannya. Ada secangkir kopi dan roti dipiringnya.

"Kau pikir dengan berbuat seperti ini aku akan memaafkanmu?" cibirnya, lalu mengambil air putih di dalam kulkas. Ia tak tertarik untuk menyentuh makanan yang telah disiapkan pemuda gangguro itu. Ia lalu beranjak ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

Jika kau bisa kembali ke masa lalu, apa yang bakal kau lakukan?

Kise terus berpikir, mungkin mencegah dirinya untuk jatuh cinta pada sosok Aomine adalah opsi terbaik. Namun, jika ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Aomine, lantas ia akan jatuh cinta pada siapa? Seperti apa kehidupan yang akan dijalaninya sekarang? Masihkah ia menderita karena rasa cintanya untuk seseorang? Kise ingin menghantamkan kepalanya begitu memikirkannya.

Ia tak ingin tak jatuh cinta pada Aomine. Sekuat apapun ia, ia akan terus jatuh cinta pada sosok pria itu. Ketika pria itu telah meremukkannya, menghancurkannya hingga menjadi butiran, ia akan tetap jatuh dan menyayangi pemuda itu. Ia tak bisa jatuh cinta terhadap pria lain, hanya Aomine dan selalu Aomine yang akan ia cintai. Tak ada orang lain.

Ia mencintai Aomine, dan juga membenci pria itu. Benci terhadap kelakuan kasarnya, benci ketika menyebut nama orang lain di depannya, benci karena telah berkhianat padanya, namun ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah bisa terlepas dari jerat sang pemuda berkulit cokelat itu.

"Ne, Aomine_cchi_, mengapa aku sangat mencintaimu?" Kise bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Bukankah selama ini Kise selalu setia pada Aomine_cchi_? Mengapa semua kesetiaan yang selalu ia junjung tinggi malah dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri? Dengan cara yang kejam macam ini?

Kise lelah.

Ia ingin mati dari pada hidup bagai mayat hidup—tak punya gairah sama sekali. Mungkin jika ia mati Aomine bakal menangisinya dan menyesal seumur hidupnya. Pemikiran bagus.

Akankah semua itu benar? Apa itu tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Aomine untuk lebih dekat dengan Kuroko? Memikirkan itu membuatnya muak.

Selalu Kuroko_cchi_, Kuroko_cchi_, Kuroko_cchi_ yang ada dalam otak Aomine. Kapan ada Kise, Kise, Kise, dan Kise? Kise menangis. Rasanya sesak, bahkan untuk bernapas sulit.

"_Jika yang Aominecchi inginkan adalah Kurokocchi, aku akan mengabulkannya, tapi jangan pernah menyesal."_

Dalam keadaan mengantuk berat, ia masih mencoba untuk tetap tersadar. Rasanya mengantuk, dingin, tubuhnya terasa berat, dan bau darah yang mengelilinginya membuatnya ingin berlari namun gagal. Ia mencoba bersandar dalam pinggiran bathup, namun gagal dan tercebur dalam air. Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir hidup bagi model terkenal seperti dirinya? Atau takdir masih berbaik hati padanya? Dengan memberikan kesempatan ke dua.

"Maafkan aku, Aomine_cchi_."

Saat itu, hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia lihat. Tak ada putih, hanya ada hitam pekat yang seakan menyeretnya.

_Selamat tinggal Aominecchi_.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hidup Kuroko, ia selalu mencoba untuk tidak pernah melukai perasaan orang lain. Namun sekali ini ia telah melukai perasaan mantan rekan setim basketnya dulu. Pemuda kuning yang berisik yang sering mengikutinya dulu.

"Kuroko_cchi~"_

"Kuroko_cchi~"_

"Kuroko_cchi~"_

Begitulah sang pemuda yang selalu memanggilnya dengan suara cempreng khasnya. Dan jujur saja, menurut Kuroko itu mengganggunya.

"Kise-_kun,_ tolong hentikan memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu," pintanya dengan sopan.

"Eh, Kuroko_cchi _tidak suka?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

"Aku tidak suka Kise-_kun_."

Berbeda dengan dulu saat Kuroko kesal ketika Kise memanggilnya dengan embel-embelan '_cchi_', sekarang justru Kuroko ingin mendengar suara Kise lagi. Dan kalau bisa, ia ingin meminta maaf sekali lagi, meski pemuda itu enggan untuk mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau masih di sini?" Kasamatsu bertanya pada sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi diam sendiri.

Aomine memilih diam daripada berbicara.

Kasamatsu Yukio, orang yang dekat dengan Kise. Mungkinkah ia akan mencaci dirinya? Aomine tertawa kecil dalam hatinya. Bahkan ketika memang Kasamatsu akan memaki dirinya, yang hanya bisa lakukan hanya diam. Ia dengan senang hati akan mendengarnya, jikapun ia akan memukulnya, ia pun tak akan membalasnya.

"Kise sangat menyukaimu," ujarnya. Kasamatsu bingung dengan keadaan ini. Apakah ia harus memukul Aomine untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya? Kise tak pantas untuk disakiti, terkadang memang si pirang itu menjengkelkan, namun itu bukan alasan untuk Amonine bisa melukainya.

"Seharusnya kau memukulku," kata Aomine tersenyum sendu menatap tempat persinggahan terakhir sang kekasih. "Seharusnya kau menghajarku karena aku masih hidup."

"Aku ingin memukulmu mengingat apa yang telah kaulakukan pada Kise. Namun aku tak ingin memukulmu karena Kise pasti akan menghantuiku begitu aku melakukannya."

"Kau baik sekali," cibirnya.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Pulanglah. Lagi pula ini sudah malam," saran Kasamatsu. Sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin pulang, mengingat begitu cepat si pirang berisik itu pergi. Padahal baru kemarin Kise datang ke rumahnya, menangis dan berjanji akan lebih kuat. Mengapa kau mudah untuk menyerah, bodoh, pikir Kasamatsu. Andai Kasamtsu tidak menyuruhnya untuk berbicara lagi dengan Aomine, mungkinkah Kise akan tetap tinggal di sini? Apa Kise masih akan datang ke rumahnya sambil menangis lalu mengadu betapa rasa sakit di dadanya akan pengkhianatan yang kekasihnya lakukan? Mungkinkah?

"Aku pulang dulu. Pastikan kau pulang, Aomine." Mantan kapten tim basket Kaijo itu menepuk bahu sang pemuda gangguro tersebut, mencoba memberikan sedikit semangat untuknya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebagai bentuk jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau mati, bodoh!" protes pemuda itu. Setelah kepergian Kasamatsu, ia menangis. Ia belum meminta maaf dengan layak kepada Kise, dan sekarang ia telah meninggalkan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kise. Maafkan aku," isaknya. Setelah rasa sakit terhadap penolakan sang kekasih, mengapa ia harus kehilangan pemuda itu untuk selama-lamanya? Apa ini hukuman Kise untuknya?

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh! Maaf karena baru menyadarinya."

Bila waktu bisa diputar kembali, ia berjanji tak akan membuat Kise menangis dan bersedih karenanya. Karena tangis Kise telah mengoyak hatinya, dan membuat tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak karena ia pasti akan mengingat wajah si pirang yang telah terluka olehnya.

Apa sekarang ia bisa hidup? Tak ada lagi Kise di sampingnya. Tak akan ada suara nyaring yang mengusik tidurnya di pagi hari, tak ada pelukan hangat saat ia sedang berduka, dan senyum bahagianya tinggal kenangan.

Tunggu ... senyum bahagia?

Apa benar selama ini Kise bahagia hidup dengannya? Tidak, dan Aomine hanya bisa menangis. Selama ini Kise tak pernah bahagia. Ia hanya berpura-pura bahagia di depannya. Ketika ia menyakiti dan membuatnya terluka berulang kali Kise masih tetap di sampingnya dan tersenyum. Bodoh! Mengapa ia bisa melukai orang yang justru ada selalu di sampingnya? Menyakiti, merusak bahkan membunuhnya?

"Mengapa kau masih bisa mencintaiku bahkan ketika aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, Kise?"

_Karena Kise mencintaimu dengan tulus, tuan Aomine Daiki._

"Seharusnya aku mencintaimu lebih, bukan kau yang mencintaiku dengan segala rasa sakit yang kauterima."

Namun seberapa kalipun pemuda itu berucap, waktu tak akan bisa terulang, dan sang mentari tak akan kembali kepelukannya.

"Tunggu aku, Kise. Aku pasti akan menemuimu."

.

.

.

1 year later

.

.

.

"Dai-_chan_ apa kabar? Apa kau bahagia sekarang? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Ki-_chan_? Aku merindukanmu," tangis Momoi Satsuki. Sudah setengah tahun semenjak Aomine Daiki meninggal dan Momoi belum bisa percaya Dai-_chan _telah meninggalkannya. Setelah kematian Ki-_chan_, Aomine memang telah berubah, dan itu membuatnya bersedih dan semakin sedih ketika Aomine meninggalkannya. Aomine meninggal dalam kecelakan mobil karena menghindari pejalan kaki. Andai kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, Aomine pasti masih hidup.

Momoi menantap makam di samping rumah terakhir teman masa kecilnya. Ada Kise di sana. Telah berbaring setahun yang lalu.

"Apa Dai-_chan _ada di sampingmu, Ki -_chan_?" tanyanya. "Aku merindukan kalian," lanjutnya.

"Kau tahu, Dai-_chan _tak hentinya menangis setalah kehilanganmu, Ki-_chan. _Aku sedih namun aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku hanya bisa ada di sampingnya dan memberikannya semangat. Itu membuatku sakit," ungkapnya. Ia ingat bagaiman Aomine hancur dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk sahabatnya.

"Aku harap kalian berdua bahagia." Momoi menghapus air matanya lalu meletakkan bunga di ke dua makam orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan datang lagi. _Sayonara."_

.

.

.

Mereka berdua memandangi sosok Momoi yang semakin hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Kise mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Terima kasih karena telah datang untukku, Aomine_cchi_," ucapnya. Aomine Daiki tersenyum menatap pujaan hatinya, "Aku mencintaimu, Aomine_cchi_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kise."

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes! Akhirnya selesai juga :D maaf ya updatenya telat. Aku sibuk, dan setelah menyicil dengan waktu yang cukup lama akhirnya kelar. Fiuh~ #lapkeringet**

**Endingnya gaje sekali ya? Wkwkwk padahal bukan seperti ini ending yang kuharapkan. Aku pengennya mereka pisah tanpa harus bertemu lagi #woi tapi apa salahnya bikin mereka bersatu lagi, ya kan? :D**

**Ah ya, maaf jika endingnya mengecewakan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf m(_ _)m boleh protes kok! Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.**

**Terima kasih ya yang udah mampir, ngasih review, favorit, follow, dan semuanya deh #pelukcium aku sangat bahagia T_T**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfik selanjutnya~**

**Salam,**

**Mitsuki Ota ^^**


End file.
